pjlotrfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Samwise Gamgee
* Frodo Gamgee * Elanor Gamgee * Bell Gamgee * Gaffer Gamgee * Marigold Cotton, née Gamgee * Tom Cotton * Farmer Cotton * Lily Cotton, née Brown * Jolly Cotton * Nick Cotton * Nibs Cotton }}|image1 = SamLOTR34.jpg|title1 = Samwise "Sam" Gamgee|affiliation = Gamgee family Fellowship of the Ring|enemies = Sauron|hair_color = Blonde|eye_color = Green|appearances = * The Fellowship of the Ring * The Two Towers * The Return of the King|actor = Sean Astin}} 'Samwise "Sam" Gamgee '''is one of the hobbits who set out on the Quest to Destroy the One Ring with his friends and is one of the hobbit main characters in the ''Lord of the Rings ''trilogy. Background Personality Physical appearance Early Life Sam was born in the Shire to Hamfast Gamgee and Bell Goodchild as their last child and youngest son. As a child, Sam became best friends with Bilbo Baggins' young "nephew" Frodo Baggins and his younger, cousins, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took (often nicknamed Merry and Pippin respectively). Bilbo, who was one of Sam's idol heroes, asked the gaffer to teach his son, to which Mr. Gamgee agreed to. He also was childhood friends with Rosie Cotton, but their friendship would become something deeper. In reality, Rose and Sam began developing feelings for each other, but both kept it from the other person. The only person who seemed to know both Rose and Sam's true feelings for each other was their friend, Frodo. Sometime later, Sam becomes Frodo's and Bilbo's gardener after the Gaffer retired. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring On September 22, TA 3019, Sam was fixing up one of the plants. Later that evening, he attended Bilbo's one 111th birthday and Frodo's coming of age. From afar while drinking ale], he watched Rosie dance, but didn't have the courage to ask her himself. Frodo seeing Sam's distress ran over to his friend and told him to ask Miss Cotton for a dance. However, Sam refused and chose to get more ale, but Frodo however refused to let Sam walk away and pushed him in Rosie's direction. During Bilbo's farewell speech, Sam as well as other hobbits were shocked when Bilbo had disappeared. The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King Relationships Family * Bell Gamgee, nee Goodchild - Mother * Gaffer Gamgee - Father * Rosie Cotton - Wife * Elanor Gamgee - Daughter * Frodo Gamgee - Son Powers and abilities Possessions * 'The One Ring: ' * 'Sting: 'Sam now has the sword and later will pass it down to his daughter, Elanor, along with the Red Book * 'Red Book of Westmarch: 'Originally Bilbo's diary, it later became Frodo's, who put his tale, ''The Lord of the Rings ''in and has many other characters put their own thoughts in the book. Behind the Scenes * Sean Astin portrays Samwise Gamgee in [[The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring|''The Fellowship of the Ring]], The Two Towers, and The Return of the King. * Sam appears in all three movies. * Sam was rumored to make a cameo appearance in The Battle of the Five Armies, but it was later debunked when the film was released. However, he could have been considered in the film. Category:Fellowship of the Ring Members Category:Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:The Two Towers characters Category:Return of the King characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hobbits Category:Gamgee family Category:Free People of Middle-Earth